Fortunately, I can
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: A mission her boyfriend gets had to be on the week prom was scheduled. Maggie is definitely upset, however it's still no reason for her to ditch. Dateless, furious, but confident, Maggie assists the event and receives a surprise. OneXShot Friendship Fic.


_Hey!_

_Okay guys, another oneXshot!_

_Now before you freak out, this one is just like my oneXshot 'Shut up and Let me Finish'_

_A friendship fic. I did not mix the soulmates. _

_Kk?_

_anywho, basically I wrote this a while ago, I just never really finished it. I decided to finish it because I felt like I needed to post something. _

_I have a lot of school work to worry about and I cant really find time to sit down and work on my stories. Now, I'm still very inspired, I just don't have time! But I promise, Im working on it!_

_Anywho, I hope you guys can enjoy this, its kind of short and not much detail.. but I dunno, I guess its kinda cute?_

_In my mind Maggie and Ash would definitely get along. _

_I don't really know if this story makes much sense.. I just.. like the end, somewhat. I love confusing stuff, specially when its confusing only because I feel like it should be confusing... so its not really confusing to begin with. Get it? Kk!_

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_-o-_

**Fortunately, I Can**

_Ash & Maggie _

_OneXShot_

-o-

_Summary: A mission her boyfriend gets had to be on the week prom was scheduled. Maggie is definitely upset, however it's still no reason for her to ditch. Dateless, furious, but confident, Maggie assists the event and receives a surprise, and before she could stop herself three words escape her lips._

-o-

'_Wont b able 2 make it dis fday. Srry ): luv u'_

Maggie Neely couldn't help but to gasp as she read the txt message for the third time. A hundred thoughts entered her mind as her emotions constantly changed. She had blinked a couple of times thinking her eyes had deceived her and even went to the extreme of checking the phone number the txt was coming from before finally deciding she was going to murder Delos Redfern.

Maggie couldn't even bring herself to think of how he was able to txt her something so important. Couldn't he have called? This was definitely something horrible for Maggie, it was almost like a break up- and heck, every guy should know you never break up with your girlfriend via txt, that's just a bitch move. Now, of course he hadn't broken up with her, but he had indeed just told her he wouldn't be making it this Friday.

_This _Friday.

As in the day of her prom.

That was definitely a bitch move in her eyes. Delos knew how important this day was to her. He had promised he would be there and he had even bought her the dress she would be wearing, not to mention he had bought his matching suit already- this was plain bullshit.

There was no other way she could describe it. She felt completely betrayed. It was the worst news any girl could hear. Maggie didn't even know the reason why he wouldn't be present, thus causing her to ask him.

Angrily and disappointed, Maggie quickly pressed a reply on her blackberry before sending the txt message, refusing to say 'I _luv_ u' back. However she did manage to write the txt in a more understandable way- she was still slightly curious as to how Delos learned to use slang. A minute didn't even pass before Delos replied and to her dismay, the txt didn't contain good news.

'_Mission. Goin 2 hlp dstroy a town of bad vamps' _

Bad _vamps_? Wow.

Maggie shook her head before sighing as she re-read the word 'mission.' So there was clearly a good reason why Delos wouldn't be showing up for her prom, and unfortunately for her, the reason was a _very_ good one, meaning she couldn't really get mad at him. After all, it was not up to him, its not like he decided when the mission would take place.

_So should I blame Thierry? _She thought before sighing. There was no way she would blame the Lord of the Night World. A) she had no right and no good reason, and B) he somewhat scared her.

Maggie sadly rested her head on her palm before quickly typing a quick txt and sending it to Delos. She sighed once again as a yawn escaped her lips and a soft migraine entered her head.

Things were just perfect. _Of course, _she thought sarcastically as she focused her eyes on the door that lead to her walking closet where her Dress currently hung. The dress _he _had got her and damn it, he had even bought a matching suit! Why would life hate her so much? Why a mission (clearly important) just pop out of nowhere- or better yet, why a mission in which her boyfriend had to assist. He was a wild power. Shouldn't he be locked up?

Yawing one more time, Maggie placed her phone on the night stand before making her way to the bathroom. She was going to take a shower, then check her facebook, and lastly she would go to sleep. Tomorrow she had her last game and then she had Thursday to simply rest before the big night.

Although it suddenly didn't feel that big. Thinking of Delos not being there was definitely killing her mood.

-o-

Beautiful was an understatement. The dress was more then that and surprisingly on her, it looked a million times better.

A full length dress elegantly forming her curves as it perfectly made her skin look clear and soft. Her auburn highlights were standing out because of her curvy brown hair that seemed to longer then it usually eyes. Her make up matched her dress. A mixture of blue, gray and white eye-shadow surrounding her sorrel-coloured eyes while her lips stood out with the soft pink.

Maggie definitely looked beautiful, but in her opinion, it was all thanks to the dress. A sleeve-less blue dress that seemed to have some sides fading until the almost sky-blue turned gray. Then there was that black belt-look a like. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it definitely completed the dress. Plus, it made her hips stand out.

Maggie loved how she looked and as she kept noticing more people turn to look at her, she couldn't help but decided that it was because she _really _looked good. And those positive thoughts, right now were keeping her mood up. She really didn't want herself thinking over why she had been in a bad mood this morning- or actually, simply since Tuesday.

Right now she needed to focus on her prom. She needed to focus on her friends who were currently occupying the dance floor while they tried getting her attention. She had to focus on the amount of fun she would have tonight.

Her thoughts simply had to stay positive. So taking a big breath, Maggie forced her lips to make a smile before walking to the dance floor completely ready to enjoy herself.

Which she did.

Maggie lost complete track of time as she carelessly kept dancing with her friends keeping that positive mind. She got so into it that at one point, she even forgot about her previous _negative _thoughts. She actually ended up enjoying herself- and yes, maybe it wasn't how she had originally planned it out, but at least it was something, and what even made it better was the fact that most her friends were indeed, dateless.

Now, she didn't want to sound rude, but that was definitely better then having to see all her friends dancing with their boyfriends while she danced alone seeing how her boyfriend was somewhere staking vampires.

That bad thing however, was that every time they played a slow song, they all found themselves awkwardly looking at each other before they randomly left the dance floor to grab a drink or something to eat.

Now, once or twice a guy would show up and ask to dance with one of them, and usually they would accept. However other times when the guy happened to be a close friend, they would simply reject him. And unfortunately that was Maggie's case.

She had a lot of guy friends but she never imagine any of them would actually be interested in dancing with her. Especially since most of her friends knew her because of the numerous soccer games. Now apart from the obvious fact that Maggie refused to dance with anyone because she somehow thought it meant cheating on Delos. Maggie refused to slow dance with anyone because she didn't know how to. And she was not planning to embarrass herself on prom.

Checking the clock as she took a sip of her water bottle, Maggie couldn't help but to pout once she noticed the night would be over soon. She didn't know the exact time prom would be ending but she did know Miles would be here to pick her up at 11:45. It was currently 11:30.

Time had definitely passed by fast but Maggie didn't regret a thing.

Looking around and seeing her friends already hitting the dance floor again, Maggie found herself debating whether she should join or not. She ended up picking the latter once she noticed the small balcony in the far back corner. She had fifteen minutes, and she thought it would be best to spend them by herself.

Cursing time for going by so fast, Maggie quickly made her way to the balcony. Once she got there, she couldn't help but to smile as she noticed it was empty. She looked behind her shoulder to see no one had really seen her which caused her smile to grow before she went to stand in the middle of the balcony.

She looked up with admiration before spotting the countless stars scattered all over the sky. Her smile slowly turned into a grin as the warm breeze touched her bare shoulders and her eyes fell on the moon. It was a full moon- something Maggie thought was slightly cliché thanks to the many stories she has read about a girls prom night.

And yes, in all those stories the girl had not been dateless- however she wouldn't think of that…

Or heck, it didn't even matter. The night was over and she could start thinking of how much she hated Delos because that jerk just had perfect timing for missions- and yes, she was well aware that he wasn't at fault.

"But he could have said no" Maggie mumbled under her breath before surprisingly hearing a reply that she was definitely not expecting.

"He really couldn't have" the voice sounded somewhat cocky, and Maggie had a feeling that whoever had spoken was definitely amused by something. She thought she recognized the voice- actually, Maggie was 100 percent sure she knew that voice. So biting her lip, Maggie found herself turning around to come face to face with the last person she ever thought she would see here tonight.

"_Ash?" _She choked out as her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her question Ash simply smiled before taking a few steps forwards and finally standing just a few inches away from Maggie. Ash smiled once again while Maggie waited for an answer before he looked up to see the sky. "Did you know…" he said catching Maggie off guard. "Mare really likes the stars?"

Maggie blinked. Twice. Before she opened her mouth to reply. "Yes. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that"

Ash looked down to face Maggie once again, this time with a smirk on his face. "How are you Maggie?"

Once again, Maggie found herself blinking twice in confusion of the sudden change of subject before she managed to open her mouth to rush out a reply. "Good?" and she had definitely not planned to make it sound like a question.

"You sure? Delos is not here"

_No duh. _"Why are you here?"

"He is with Quinn and Jezebel taking down a town far east"

"Why are you here?"

"It's a warm night"

"Why are you here?"

"You look beautiful" And before Maggie could open her mouth to once again ask the question she really wanted an answer too, she froze completely as Ash's last statement was progressed by her mind.

"_What?_" Ash shrugged before once again looking at the sky before he focused on a small device he pulled out from his pocket. Maggie assumed he was checking the time seeing how he barely glanced at the device before putting it back in his pocket.

And that's actually when she noticed what he was wearing. A black suit with a gray dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone. His ash-blonde hair was messy and it seemed that he had recently gotten out of the shower. Maggie was definitely confused.

"What are you doing here Ash?" Maggie asked showing her annoyance and irritation.

Finally after a sigh, Ash decided to answer. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked before extending a hand out in front of Maggie. She stared blankly at his hand for a few seconds before finally taking his hand. He then proceeded to tighten the grip on Maggie's hand before pulling her towards him.

She immediately tried to push herself away but before she knew it, Maggie had both her hands around Ash's neck, while he had his hands on both sides of her hip. "I'm here for a dance" Maggie stared at him completely confused causing Ash to roll his eyes before deciding to give her a good explanation.

"Delos asked me to come by, make sure you weren't dancing with anyone else and I told him I would if he would let me dance with my future sister in law. Like a father- daughter thing people do on sweet-sixteen's."

Maggie once stared at him for a minute or two as she progressed the information he had given her. She thought over it and soon decided that it was reasonable. She had doubts in why Ash would want to dance with her. However, she quickly pushed them aside once a thought entered her mind.

_Ash is doing this because it's a way of accepting me in the family. _

Maggie wasn't one hundred percent sure of this, but it was a nice thought, so she simply smiled before giving Ash a quick nod. However, that's when she realised something and before she could stop herself three words escaped her lips. "I cant dance"

Ash simply smirked causing Maggie to blush. She waited for Ash to say something as she heard the DJ announce he would be playing a slow song. She started hearing the instruments play before Ash finally said something. "Fortunately, I can"

"_the strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath…" _

-o-

**Fin**

**-o-**

_The last quote is a song... hmm.. 'I'll be' by Edwin something.. its the one song in the movie Cinderella story when Austin and Sam dance... yeah :D_

_Anywho! Yay, I know kinda short and not much detail, but yeahh..._

_I hope you guys liked it! _

_I enjoyed writing it and picturing it in my head! _

_Sorry for any mistakes!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless!**_


End file.
